Performapal Gongato
도라고양이 | pt_name = Camarartista Gongato | es_name = Artistamigo Gongato | ja_name = ドラネコ | romaji_name = Entameito Doraneko | trans_name = Entermate Gongcat | image = PerformapalGongato-MP17-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 1 | pendulum_scale = 2 | atk = 100 | def = 100 | passcode = 09106362 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can activate this effect; you take no battle damage from that battle (even if this card leaves the field). | lore = Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; you take no battle damage from that battle. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, lorsqu'un monstre de votre adversaire déclare une attaque directe : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; vous ne recevez aucun dommage de combat de ce combat (même si cette carte quitte le Terrain). | fr_lore = Une fois par tour, lorsqu'une attaque impliquant un monstre que vous contrôlez et un monstre de votre adversaire est déclarée : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; vous ne recevez aucun dommage de combat de ce combat. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn ein Monster deines Gegners einen direkten Angriff deklariert: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; du erhältst aus dem Kampf keinen Kampfschaden (selbst falls diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt). | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn ein Angriff deklariert wird, an dem ein Monster, das du kontrollierst, und ein Monster deines Gegners beteiligt sind: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; du erhältst aus dem Kampf keinen Kampfschaden. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, quando un mostro dell'avversario dichiara un attacco diretto: puoi attivare questo effetto; non subisci danno da combattimento da quella battaglia (anche se questa carta lascia il Terreno). | it_lore = Una volta per turno, quando viene dichiarato un attacco che coinvolge un mostro che controlli e un mostro dell'avversario: puoi attivare questo effetto; non subisci danno da combattimento da quella battaglia. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno, quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque direto: você pode ativar este efeito; você não sofre dano de batalha dessa batalha (mesmo que este card deixe o campo). | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno, quando um ataque for declarado envolvendo um monstro que você controla e um monstro do oponente: você pode ativar este efeito; você não sofre dano de batalha dessa batalha. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque directo: puedes activar este efecto; no recibes daño de batalla de esa batalla (aún si esta carta deja el Campo). | es_lore = Una vez por turno, cuando es declarado un ataque que involucre a un monstruo que controlas y un monstruo de tu adversario: puedes activar este efecto; no recibes daño de batalla de esa batalla. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、相手モンスターの直接攻撃宣言時に発動できる。その戦闘で発生する自分への戦闘ダメージは０になる。 | ja_lore = ①：１ターンに１度、自分のモンスターが相手モンスターと戦闘を行う攻撃宣言時に発動できる。その戦闘で発生する自分への戦闘ダメージは０になる。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 상대 몬스터의 직접 공격 선언시에 발동할 수 있다. 그 전투로 발생하는 자신에게로의 전투 데미지는 0 이 된다. | ko_lore = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신 몬스터가 상대 몬스터와 전투를 실행하는 공격 선언시에 발동할 수 있다. 그 전투로 발생하는 자신에게로의 전투 데미지는 0 이 된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Performapal | action = Activates upon attack declaration | life_points = Prevents battle damage | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 12401 }}